<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet, My Love by LaynaVile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047515">Quiet, My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile'>LaynaVile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Thread Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Intersex Will Graham, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Scent Marking, pumpkin patch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mm, alpha, please." Will whimpers--<em>too</em> loudly again.</p><p>Hannibal lifts his head, "Settle, my love, you don't want us to get caught." He licks at the head of Will's cock before lowering his head again, he wastes no time sliding his tongue back inside of Will.</p><p>His thighs tighten around Hannibal's head, he rocks his hips as best he can, chasing more of Hannibal's tongue--more of the slick glide of it across his skin, and inside of him.</p><p>Will's fingers twist in Hannibal's hair, tugging gently. "So close, gonna come, fuuck." He whines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Thread Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a thread on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/LaynaVile">Twitter</a> - if you read the original I changed the wording on a few things and added the new ending</p><p>--</p><p>As always no beta so all mistakes are my own</p><p>--</p><p>Title may change--I'm not sure if I like it 😂</p><p>--</p><p>Enjoy 😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck, alpha, please, don't stop."</p><p>Hannibal squeezes at Will's hips--warning him to be quiet. His mouth is otherwise occupied. He holds Will up against the wall, legs over his shoulders, face buried in his dripping, quivering cunt. Thankfully he's strong enough--it leads to many <em>fun</em> positions.</p><p>Will's fingers are wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, each motion dishevels Hannibal's hair more, as he strokes himself precum smears into it--he won't complain though, as jealous as Hannibal can be, he wants everyone to smell his omega on him.</p><p>"Mm, alpha, please." Will whimpers--<em>too</em> loudly again.</p><p>Hannibal lifts his head, "Settle, my love, you don't want us to get caught." He licks at the head of Will's cock before lowering his head again, he wastes no time sliding his tongue back inside of Will.</p><p>His thighs tighten around Hannibal's head, he rocks his hips as best he can, chasing more of Hannibal's tongue--more of the slick glide of it across his skin, and inside of him.</p><p>Will's fingers twist in Hannibal's hair, tugging gently. "So close, gonna come, fuuck." He whines.</p><p>Hannibal's hand snakes up Will's chest, fingertips brush against his neck, and  across his jaw before finally he shoves them into Will's mouth--quiet the action says.</p><p>He moans around Hannibal's fingers, suckling, before his fangs prick Hannibal's flesh, Will tastes blood. He pulls Hannibal by the hair--trying to pull him closer, get his tongue <em>deeper</em>. Will's thumb rubs at the sticky, wet head of his cock.</p><p>He laps at Will's slick entrance, savoring the sweetness of his slick. His fingers slide further over Will's tongue towards his throat, making him gag--the sensation coupled with the scent and taste of Will's arousal makes Hannibal's cock throb in his pants.</p><p>Will's hips rock against him--he's so close--faintly he can hear children laughing and arguing, they need to hurry.</p><p>Hannibal lifts his head a final time, "Come for me, my love." He murmurs, tongue darting out to lick up Will's shaft--he licks over Will's fingers as he goes. "Let me taste you." He sucks the tip into his mouth for a moment, before moving back down, to the direct source of Will's sweetness--soon he will taste something sharper, the anticipation has him leaking in his pants, thankfully he'd chosen dark pants, he'd hate to have to explain the damp patch on them. The dirt on his knees will be telling enough. Anyone who's presented will be able to smell them both--he doesn't want them to be caught, Will wouldn't get come then and Hannibal will never let that happen. But in no way does that mean he doesn't want anyone to smell how <em>well taken care of</em> his omega is.</p><p>Will whimpers above him, his thighs tremble, fresh slick coats Hannibal's tongue and face--he can feel the collar of his shirt is getting damp.</p><p>He won't be able to hide that particular wet spot.</p><p>Will bites down on Hannibal's fingers--he welcomes the pain. Hannibal feels the first few drops of Will's release in his hair. Will pulls at his hair, and Hannibal eagerly swallows Will's cum--as much as he likes being inside of Will, he will never pass up an opportunity to <em>taste</em> Will this way.</p><p>He's still shaking--tiny jerky movements of his hips, muscles flexing in the aftermath of his orgasm, when he reaches down and smears his fingers across Hannibal's cheek, and jaw, coating Hannibal's skin in even more of his <em>mess</em>.</p><p>Hannibal's fingers slip out of Will's mouth, blood and saliva slick his fingers and dribble down Will's chin. He moans, quieter this time, "Fuck, alpha."</p><p>He helps Will lower his legs to the ground--easier said than done with Will's pants, and legs around Hannibal's neck--Hannibal eases Will's pants up, and grips his hips to keep him steady.</p><p>Will pants above him, "Fuck." He says again leaning heavily against the wall. "C'mere." He pulls Hannibal up by his jacket, he presses their lips together, then proceeds to lick Hannibal's face clean.</p><p>"My love, was that truly necessary?"</p><p>Will licks his lips, then his palm and fingers, until no traces of cum remain. "Mm, I know you don't like being covered in my saliva, but think about the children, what will they think if they see you <em>all messy</em>?"</p><p>Hannibal smirks, "I suppose you are right, mylimasis." A few quick pecks to Will's lips and then, "You came in my hair." His tone is sharper, though there is no true anger in it.</p><p>Will bites his lip and bats his eyelashes--trying to look innocent. He runs his fingers through Hannibal's hair, trying to flatten it and disguise the semen as.. hair product, perhaps. "Here." He pulls his beanie off and pulls it down over Hannibal's head.</p><p>"I cannot possibly wear,"</p><p>He touches Hannibal's lips, 'Shh, my alpha, I like you wearing my things." He unwinds his scarf and wraps it around Hannibal's neck, "I got your shirt wet too, 'm sorry."</p><p>Hannibal growls--it's deep and low in his chest, but the sound is nothing more than a low rumble. "Never apologize for feeling good, for letting me bring you pleasure."</p><p>The sound of children's laughter gets louder for a moment as a family comes near them on their way to the exit--it's starting to get dark, they'll need to leave soon and they haven't even picked out their pumpkins yet.</p><p>"Lemme take care of you, daddy." Will's palm rests against the bulge in Hannibal's pants.</p><p>Hannibal smiles, "Quickly, my love." He places his hands on Will's shoulders and pushes him gently to his knees.</p><p>--</p><p>"Didn't find any that were to your liking?" The man asks near the exit.</p><p>"No, not today, sadly. We may have to come back tomorrow to check more thoroughly." Will answers before Hannibal can.</p><p>"We'll be here, have a good night you two." The man says, before turning to speak to the woman approaching the exit.</p><p>They continue their walk to the Bentley, hand in hand, Will's lips puffy and bright red, cheeks flushed from exertion and the slight chill, they've got matching dirt marks on the knees of their pants and Hannibal cannot help but smile.</p><p>"You want to come back here, tomorrow?"</p><p>Will purrs, forehead presses against Hannibal's shoulder, "Absolutely, but next time I want you to fuck me, on the haunted hayride."</p><p>"There will be other patrons on the ride, children even."</p><p>"You would deny your omega?"</p><p>"Never, mylimasis, but I will not expose children to,"</p><p>Will's fingers rest against Hannibal's lips again, "Shh, I'm sure we can pay off the workers to give us our own private ride once the place closes. Just imagine for a moment, me in your lap, pants pulled down just enough for you to be inside of me, the bumps as the wagon takes us all over the uneven ground," Will sighs as Hannibal opens the car door for him. "I wouldn't even need to move, the hayride would do it for us."</p><p>"A lovely thought, but wouldn't you rather I take you home now and carry you around the house on my knot as I cook dinner for us?"</p><p>"Oh, fuck, drive quickly, Hannibal, unless you want my slick all over your car seats."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my <a href="https://laynavile.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and send 'em in.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>